


The Chill

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [54]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 7"Pidge doesn't take care of herself, so Hunk has to for her.





	The Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I KNITTED YOU A JUMPER

        There was something everyone knew about Hunk; he mothered everyone. 

        There was also something everyone knew about PIdge; she worked herself too hard.

        These two phenomenons often resulted in clashes of Hunk trying to take care of Pidge and convincing her to take care of herself - and PIdge fighting him every step of the way. It was a constant cycle, even late into December.

        The coldest days of winter were rearing their ugly head, and Pidge was spending far too long in her lab, the temperature kept cool to prevent her things from becoming overheated. She sat at a workbench, intently focused on her work, when Hunk went in.

        He held a brown paper package and let out a heavy sigh at the sight of her. He smiled a bit and shook his head. He went to stand behind her, touching her shoulder. 

        When she didn’t break out of her daze, Hunk shook her gently. Pidge jumped and spun around in her chair. 

        “Woa- Hunk. Hi.”

        Hunk gave her a look. “You’re overworking yourself again,” he said, noting the dark circles under her eyes. Pidge furrowed her eyebrow. 

        “Am not,” she grumbled. “Just trying to finish this project…”

        “It’s Christmas break,” Hunk said, pulling Pidge out of her chair. “You have weeks to finish this.”

        “But I’m almost done!” PIdge exclaimed. 

        Hunk rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?” Pidge shook her head. Hunk sighed softly with a chuckle. He held the package out to her. “Then wear this. It’s cold in here, and I don’t want you to get sick.”

        Pidge hesitantly took the package. “What is it?”

        “Open it,” Hunk told her cheekily. Pidge rolled her open and ripped open the paper. She looked from the contents to Hunk and back again. “It’s a sweater. I knitted it for you.”

        Pidge pulled it out, letting the paper fall to the ground, then pulled it on. The sleeves were fitting up to her elbows, but then were puffy and loose to her shoulders. It was long, almost reaching her knees, and practically weightless on her. Something she could just pull over herself when she curled up. 

        And it was so  _ soft _ .

        Pidge pulled the collar up to her face and pressed it against her nose, letting out a content hum. 

        “Thanks, Hunk,” she told him. Hunk grinned.

        He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. “It’s what I’m here for,” he said. “You don’t take care of yourself, so someone has to.”

        Pidge rolled her eyes as she nuzzled into Hunk’s chest. She pulled back and sat back in her chair. “Gonna stay until I’m done?”

        “Do you even need to ask?”

        Pidge shrugged as she spun her chair back around, Hunk taking the sat by her. 

**Author's Note:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - a knitted jumper  
> [a falling Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088707)  
> [tease instead of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082614)  
> [a Christmas parent trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074133)  
> [a rare pair of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836)  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
